


A Match Made In Heaven

by botanicalbouquet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is also in heaven but as an angel, Dean is in heaven, Fix It, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Bobby Singer, Mentions of Miracle (the dog), SPOILERS FOR SEASON 15 FINALE, but once again here is an alternative and much gayer ending than the one we were given, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, rewrite the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalbouquet/pseuds/botanicalbouquet
Summary: Warning for Season 15 finale episode spoilers!In summary, here’s another alternative ending that’s far gayer than the one we were given.Alternatively, Dean and Castiel reunite once again in Heaven and they have a long awaited chat about some very important things.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Match Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS YOUR FINAL WARNING FOR SEASON 15 FINALE SPOILERS!
> 
> Honestly, I can’t get the finale out of my head and how much they deserved so much better than they were given. We also deserve so much better than we were given. So alas, here is another alternative ending that I like the sound of much better lmao. It’s another one shot although I could possibly be convinced to write more of their adventures in Heaven. Imagine Dean introducing Castiel as his boyfriend? Teaching Castiel to fix cars? I’m so emo, I thought my Supernatural phase was over.
> 
> Anyway, if you’ve gotten this far then happy reading and I hope you enjoy! xo
> 
> Once again betad by my wonderful friend - thank you so much for your help, where would I be without your proofreading efforts at 4am?

Heaven felt easy. Like the weight of the world Dean usually held on his shoulders was slowly beginning to unravel and disappear. It was no secret that he was usually tense. Feeling like he always had to fight was enough to put immense pressure on him at all times. Then he died. 

Settling into Heaven felt odd, if he were being honest. For weeks he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to click into place or for him to be dragged from Heaven for the next fight. But it never came. Then Sam arrived and it was like starting the process all over again, weeks of tension whilst he waited to see if his brother was about to be torn from him. It never happened. They were allowed to live, surprisingly, a normal life. Days passed of them being able to do what they wanted when they wanted, enjoying what the afterlife had to offer in its fullest form in case a day did come where they were parted.

Then the day came that their dog was reunited with them, Miracle bounding across the backyard like she’d been there the entire time. She practically threw herself at Dean as the man crouched down, hands moving quickly to pat and stroke her and pay proper appreciation while she was here. He’d shouted for Sam and both of them were astounded that she’d appeared like this. It felt like it was going to be the cherry on the cake, the final piece of happiness for them both. But something still felt missing. Dean still felt like there was something missing despite not being able to put his finger on it. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean shouted from where he was under a car, fiddling with the different parts there to fix several problems it had. This was how he spent most of his days; fixing cars and spending time with his family and friends. “Can you pass me the torch? Bobby?” No response. He sighed and pushed himself out, the wheels beneath him squeaking a little. He pushed himself up and wiped some of the grease from his hands onto his blue jeans. What was that?

He turned quickly, not seeming to see anything more than his shadow and the many shelves on the walls of the garage that were stacked full of tools. He could’ve sworn he saw something, something out of the corner of his eye that felt familiar. “Bobby? C’mon, man, stop messing around.” He frowned as he started to step round the side of the car, grabbing a wrench as he passed it. Was this it? Had something finally come to drag him away or put up a fight? 

“Listen, I got a wrench and I ain’t afraid to use it. So why don’t you just come out and show me who you are to my face?” Dean asked, eyes squinting a little as he tried to focus, slowly moving towards the open, rolled up door of the garage. He heard it then, a whooshing sound that made every hair on the back of his neck stand.

“You weren’t supposed to see me.”

He turned as quick as he could, reaching back with his arm as he prepared to strike with the wrench, his shoulders tense and ready. Then he saw who it was that had appeared behind him.

“Cas? What the hell are you doing here?” 

Castiel was stood there, in all his glory, and looking at Dean with those blue eyes that made Dean want to throw the wrench at him just for making him feel flustered. But he didn’t. He let his arm sink slowly and dropped the wrench down into the nearest toolkit that sat on the dirty concrete floor.

“Don’t you mean what in the Heaven am I doing here?”

“Did you just... was that a joke? Jesus, I never thought that my idea of Heaven was going to be you making jokes.” He ran a hand down his face, pinching at the bridge of his nose for a moment and trying to dig through his mind. He contemplated if this was something he fabricated, something to try and take the edge off the occasional loneliness and fill the piece that was missing. 

“It was, indeed, my attempt at a joke, Dean. I hope you’re enjoying your time in Heaven so far?” His head tilted a little bit and Dean felt the irresistible urge to scowl just because of how adorable it was. 

Dean moved over to the table nearby and pulled out a chair, slumping down into another one that was a few feet away. He leaned on the table and stared at Castiel expectantly, eventually gesturing at the other chair he’d just pulled out.

“Sit, will ya? Making me feel all jittery just standing there.” He paused, waiting until Castiel had sat down to talk again. The angel looked apprehensive, sitting upright in the chair with his eyes trained carefully on Dean. “It’s pretty cool here, yeah. Can do what you want and eat what you want whenever you want.” He shrugged a little, the silence between them growing for a few moments. It was oddly comfortable, like just being in each other’s presence was enough. “Took you a while.”

“I didn’t know when would be the right time,” Castiel told him with a glance down, non-verbally admitting the guilt he felt for not showing himself sooner. “The way we left things wasn’t exactly ideal, was it?” Castiel confessing his love and getting very little response had been his biggest deciding factor in staying away. He knew Sam had reunited with his brother in Heaven and he knew that their dog had also joined them. He wondered if it would be for the best to try and forget about it and move on. But at every turn, he found himself reminded of the older Winchester brother and he took it as a sign that he needed to do something. “This isn’t just a situation of your creation, I must assure you. This is actually me, Castiel, visiting you. Which is something I’m able to do. I just wasn’t sure I should even attempt it until now.”

Dean thought over those words, at least comforting that this felt more real. He wasn’t caught up with thinking about where this was going so it was idyllic and fully on par with his Heaven experience so far. “So why now? Coulda showed up when I wasn’t covered in grease, at least.”

Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean blinked, looking down and seeing that his clothes were clean. The same ones he was wearing before but just not covered in streaks of black grease. “Guess that solved that problem. So, come on, don’t avoid it. Why now?”

“I missed you.” The words were simple but they resonated so greatly, hanging in the air like they were the most important words Dean could ever possibly hear.

“Missed me? Took you long enough to drop in then.”

“I wasn’t sure you would be overly enthusiastic about me ‘dropping in’. This is your Heaven, Dean, this is your experience that you’ve truly earned. A time to rest and enjoy the afterlife.” Castiel gave a gentle shrug, almost hesitating before he began to speak again. “Additionally, there was the incident of our conversation. Like I said, we didn’t leave things in an ideal place.”

The confession had been something Dean had certainly lost sleep over when he was alive, recapping it over and over in his head as if something would click and it might start to finally make sense. He’d never been confronted about his feelings for Castiel until that moment, everything he knew about those feelings being thrown up in the air. It was some sort of crazy juggling act where he not only had to consider Castiel’s feelings but his own as well as everyone else’s expectations. What would Sam think? What would all of his family in Heaven think?

“Guess we gotta talk about that,” Dean pressed his lips together tightly, trying to resist the urge to say a certain set of words that sat there heavily. They were taunting him, threatening to spill over if he dared to part his lips. So, after some negotiation with himself, he opened his mouth and what came out was a middle ground. “So you love me? Romantically? You’re in love with me?” It was an important line of questioning as far as he was concerned. 

“Yes.” Castiel’s answer was simple but heavy. The ‘yes’ was weighted with everything Dean had been missing from his afterlife. 

“You’re such an idiot, you know. You come flapping in here after months when we could’ve had this conversation when I first got here.”

“I’m the idiot?” Castiel retorted with raised brows, not offended but simply curious. Half of him wanted to smile, getting the feeling that Dean was joking to be able to get to his own feelings in a humorous way. Heaven forbid he actually just talk about his feelings openly without having to joke about them. 

“Yep, sure are.” Dean confirmed, now starting to smile and of course Castiel joined him in that. “Confessing you love me and all that shit and then you don’t even stick around for me to say much back. Just rude, ain’t it? Where’s your manners, assbutt?”

Now Castiel could definitely tell he was joking. However, upon paying close attention, he could tell that something was going to follow up the familiar ‘assbutt’ insult. Dean was talking as though he had something to say that Castiel’s confession hadn’t allowed for the first time around. So he just remained quiet and chuckled along with Dean, hoping his silence would make the other man comfortable to open up a little. Even the tiniest bit would be progress.

“Guess there were a lot of things I could have said then and didn’t. I’m sorry, Cas. You deserved better than that, than what little I gave you before you died.” Dean grimaced, brows knitting together with guilt and pain at remembering it. But no, this wasn’t a time to dwell on the bad. He stood, feeling the need to move a little and get some of the nerves to stop giving him the tingling feeling in his fingertips and stomach. “You deserved better and I wanna make it up to you, say how I feel and just... get it out there in the open.”

Castiel stood too, not wanting Deal to feel that the room was unbalanced in any way. He glanced to the car, smiling a little at the knowledge that even in Heaven Dean was fixing up cars. “I’m here to listen, Dean. Whatever you want to say and however you want to say it, I’m here for it. It’s just the two of us.”

The words were gentle and firm at the same time, a feeling of security wrapping around Dean like a soft blanket. After a few paces back and forth, he stopped and looked at the angel in front of him. Green eyes met blue and it felt as though something clicked in that moment. This was it.

“I feel the same way.” It was a stepping stone. A way to dip his toe in without giving an immediate confession. “I... feel the same way that you said you did. Shit, why is this so difficult?”

“Dean, you need to stop putting pressure on yourself. No one else even need know about this just yet, it’s just us. Worry less about how it sounds and concentrate on getting it off your... chest. If that is the correct figure of speech. I know the words aren’t quite literally on your chest, they’re more accurately in your throat or on your tongue. But still, you understand what I mean.” 

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, half in awe and half amused by this total idiot that he was so hopelessly head over heels in love with. He marched across the garage and reached out a hand to grasp the blue tie the angel wore, tugging him close to shorten the gap between them. He let out a huff of breath and then pressed their lips together.

It was desperate at first, as though he couldn’t help himself. The whole ‘off your chest’ thing had been the tipping point, if Dean were being honest. It was the thing that had so totally tipped this discussion over the edge and made his desire for Castiel follow it. The kiss was firm but soon softened. Their lips had pressed together so viciously, as though it might be the last thing they ever do, but that danger was no longer there and it felt like that realisation set in. 

Castiel’s arms moved to carefully drape over Dean’s shoulders, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It felt like it was freshly washed and dried, the short hair perfect for him to brush his fingertips across. His nails dragged lightly against his scalp, revelling at being this close. As it began to ease into a gentler exchange, Dean let go of the tie so he could loop one arm around Castiel and curl his fingers into the trench coat. It made him at least a little more sure that Castiel wasn’t going to just disappear again. Then his other arm rose from his side to cup Castiel’s jaw, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Only when Depan felt truly starved for air did he break away, noses still brushing together and both their eyes shut. The longer they could stay in this moment and make the most of it, the better. 

“Was that your way of telling me that I’m an idiot but you love me anyway?” Castiel spoke eventually, voice low and raspy and a lot quieter than he expected it to be. On the chance he had somehow read the situation wrong, he wanted to have some sort of out. 

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot,” Dean said through a breathy chuckle, letting Castiel lead this time in pressing their lips together. It felt intimate, like a bubble no one could burst. It felt like they were the only people in Heaven, even if both of them knew that was far from the truth. The kiss was everything they didn’t even know they needed, fitting together with unbelievable ease. 

It was only when they pulled away and opened their eyes properly that Dean spoke up again. They still stayed close, Dean with an arm around Castiel and Castiel with his arms still draped over Dean’s shoulders. 

“Of course I love you. I thought it might be obvious but I guess the only way to really let you know is to tell you. Can’t have you thinking I don’t love you even a second longer.” Dean made a face, clearly disgusted by the idea of any further delay. Castiel had confessed his and it was relieving to be able to join him in that. They were on a level playing field, their feelings were finally cracked open. “Felt like somethin’ was missing, ya know? From Heaven. Figured this is it, huh? I love you, Cas, and I don’t wanna spend another minute in Heaven without you here with me. Don’t care if everyone knows, I’ll tell them myself. Just.... don’t leave me?”

It was Castiel’s turn to kiss Dean’s forehead and lock eyes with him. “I won’t leave you. You have my word. I’ll stay here for as long as you’ll have me. I suppose Heaven is odd like that, having all eternity to get sick of me.”

Dean huffed a small chuckle at that, rolling his eyes. “Then it looks like we’re gonna have an eternity long competition to see who gets annoyed of who first, huh? You’re on, feathers, I’m gonna be the most obnoxious boyfriend ever. I bet you’ll be begging to get rid of me in like fifty years, give or take a few.”

Castiel laughed right back, pressing their lips together once more. When he spoke, it was through a soft chuckle and into the kiss, wanting Dean to know that he absolutely accepted this ridiculous bet, “You’re on, Dean.”


End file.
